THE CASE
by 655321
Summary: Tim has a tough case and Abby wants to find out why.


Tim sat in front of his typewriter, methodically typing away. His grandfather's pipe was to his right, lit, making the room smell of old, rich tobacco. He inhaled deeply, tyring to forget the case that had given sleepless nights for over a week. By the end Gibbs had forced him to take a weeks leave and he had gotten sleeping pills from his doctor. He had become fully tied up in the case, no one knew why, no one asked, all they knew was that it had affected him, and deeply.

'I should have said it was too personal' he thought to himself for the hundredth time whilst he got up and got his bottle of Jack. 'But I had to find him.'

Half an hour later Tim's head was suddenly pounding. 'Well at least I don't have work tomorrow' Tim thought bitterly, downing another glass. The next thing he knew was that Abby was standing in his doorway, looking angry.

"Why didn't you open your door?" she demanded walking over to the couch and taking the bottle of Jack away.

"I thought you were in my head." He replied truthfully, getting up to go over to his kitchen, only slurring a little. "I suppose you want you want to know about my reaction huh." Tim stated as he started making some coffee.

"Only if you're wiling to tell me." Abby replied, whilst looking through his computer software.

"My best friends sister." Tim whispered not looking at her. Abby stopped and stared at Tim's back, hunched over the sink.

"After my best friend, Mark," he took a deep breath and continued, "died a few years ago we, ahh, how should I put it…"

"Comforted each other?" Abby suggested coming to stand by his side. Tim merle nodded and looked out the window. Abby stepped closer and wrapped her arms around the back of his waist and hugged him tightly. Tim poured them both a coffee and slowly turned in Abby's grasp. Braking free he went and sat down on then couch, Abby following.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Tim laughed bitterly. "What about? The fact that my best friend was bashed to death? Or that after the funeral I slept with his sister? Or that now that same sister has been murdered by a petty officer? Or that I was on the case? Or the fact that I am on 'leave' for a week? Or that I can not sleep unless I have sleeping pills?" Tim all but yelling the last part. Abby looked at him with a shocked expression. "Sorry." Tim muttered slowly sitting back down onto the couch. Abby rested her head on his shoulder, rubbing his arm. Tim sighed and rested his head on hers.

"Why are you here?"

Abby shrugged, "no reason. Tim sighed and went to put a DVD into the teev.

"Not again! Why do we always watch '1984'?" Abby semi-whined as Tim came back to the couch, lying down with Abby sitting in between his legs.

"Because it is a great film and Orwell was an amazing writer." He simply stated.

By the end of the film Abby was lying on Tim's chest with his arms wrapped around her. They were both lightly dozing when Tim woke fully, realising the film had finished. He slowly picked her up and carried her to his bedroom so she wouldn't het a sore back. He placed her down and lay down next to her, just to rest his eyes.

Tim was warm. And cozy. Warm and cozy. Nice. He snuggled into the warmth and was shocked to find the warmth snuggling back. Tim opened his eyes and saw Abby curled into his side, her right leg draped over his and her arm across his waist. Tim himself was holding onto Abby, arm on her back and his face resting the side of her neck and he was mildly aroused.

'Damn. This is not good, what if Abby realised?' just then Abby began to stir, noticing Tim tense.

"Hmmm, what's wrong?" she asked pulling him closer.

"Ah, nothing, just -" he swallowed, "I need to get up to go to work." He finished lamely.

"You don't have work for another five days and today is my day off." She told him brightly, now fully awake. She at up and stretched like a cat. Upon opening his eyes wider Tim realised that at some time during the night she had taken of her top, leaving her in a bright red lace bra. He groaned.

"Abby, put some clothes on. Please." Tim pleaded she just smiled and leaned in closely, making Tim swallow reflexively.

"I know you like me Tim, I've always known. And, I like, you too." She leaned forward even more and looking him in the eye she kissed him. Tim didn't do anything at first, just lay there, stunned, but he then did what he had always wanted to do, he kissed her back. Slowly the kiss became more heated, Tim running his hand through her tangled hair, making her grown. She straddled his hips as her tongue entered his welcoming mouth, hungry for more. Tim's hands slid down the length of her body and cupped her ass. She ran her hand through his hair and cupped his face. Abby pulled back panting, annoyed she had to breathe. Tim latched onto her neck sucking in just the right spot.

"Oohhh, Tim, don't' stop."

"I don't plan to." Was the reply as he flipped them over, never leaving her neck. He slowly made his way down south, paying homage to her breasts and stomach. He slowly began to kiss her thighs lightly, making her writher under him. He palmed her rubbing in slow circles, and then he slowly slid a finger into her. She bucked her hips up and tried to muffle her cries. Tim nipped at her clitoris and sucked at it, at the same time adding another finger. Abby screamed, feeling completion, Tim helping her ride out her orgasm. Panting she pulled Tim to her and kissed him hungrily, at the same time pushing down his boxers. Tim slowly entered her and they both moaned. She was so tight Tim was in heaven. Abby wrapped her legs around his waste and pushed up, making him thrust deeper. Abby was clawing at his back, pushing him to her. Tim couldn't hold on much longer so he took one of her breasts in his mouth and began to play with her clit again. A few choice words on his part and Abby was coming again, Tim with her. They lay there, spent, breathing heavily. Tim turned to look at Abby, wanting to say something but not knowing how.

"This wasn't comfort sex Tim." She told him with authority, making him smile and hug her tightly.

"Super-plus-good." He muttered before falling asleep.


End file.
